


【Helios x 你】暖阳

by Liujia1115



Category: R18 - Fandom, 周棋洛 - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liujia1115/pseuds/Liujia1115
Summary: 微博/Lofter：@琉笳不授权任何形式的转载！！！防翻车补档~~拖了三个月的甜品车，苹果箱献上助攻帮你拆穿大猪蹄子~全文1.2w字，接主线【17-20】，是一个你拆穿了他就是周棋洛他却死不承认的故事





	【Helios x 你】暖阳

【接主线17-20】

我醒来时，天色已经大亮了。

我只记得昨天去找宋医生，然后医院发生了爆炸，我遇到了一个跟周棋洛几乎长得一模一样的银发男人，可他和周棋洛又全然不同。

周棋洛会对我露出阳光与星辉相融般的灿烂笑容，耀目却不刺眼；会用他漂亮澄澈的湛蓝双眼温柔地注视着我，那里面仿佛承载着整片海洋与星空；会用他充满活力与朝气的明朗声线给我加油打气，同时也在失眠的夜里用一首首或缱绻或深情的情诗守护相伴……

可那个人却一次次不耐地呵斥我碍事让我走开。

他说他叫Helios，最后也是他将我送回了家。

刚睡醒的脑袋还带着一丝钝痛，心里一片空落，我抬手摸了一把脸，却发现掌心被未干的泪水沾湿，挥之不去的茫然与悲伤将我笼罩，我却并没有与之相关的记忆。

难道是昨天受惊过度做了噩梦？

我擦干眼泪，又揉了揉额角，起身跑到门边拿起昨天穿过的外套，仔细翻找起衣服口袋来。

一颗小小的糖果出现在我的视野里，用漂亮的玻璃纸包着，在日光下透着淡绿色的奇幻光泽。

我剥开糖果放进口中，青苹果甜中带酸的味道弥漫开来，化作丝丝缕缕的相思甜进心里，酸涩则爬上眼眶，点染出带着泪意的一圈红色，我几乎又要落下泪来。

哪有什么Helios，一直是他。

虽然……他并不承认。

混蛋周棋洛，我真的……非常想你。

我慢慢坐在地上，又将自己紧紧抱住，这个混蛋一定是在做什么危险的事情，不然……他怎么舍得那样凶我吼我还眼睁睁看着我疼看着我受伤？

“为什么什么都不告诉我……这次是，之前也是……我也想和你一同分担啊……我真是，太没用了……如果我能再厉害一些，就能帮上忙了吧。”

我抽泣着埋怨自己的没用，手机却突然响了，我一边胡乱抹着泪一边翻出手机——是沈远！

“喂？远哥，是棋洛联系你了吗？”

我刚接起电话就急切地发问，沈远却停顿了几秒钟才接过了我的话，他那边有些嘈杂，隐约还能听到狗狗的叫声。

“棋洛他……还是没有联系，不过你不用担心，他应该在国外，可能暂时不会回来。我今天找你是有别的重要的事情，你现在方便来一下他家吗？”

 

等我火急火燎地赶到周棋洛家，就看见远哥手里端着盆狗粮，正蹲在院子里的犬舍边上，一脸无奈地哄着，苹果箱安安静静地趴在窝里，湿漉漉的眼睛里充满了悲伤和哀切。

“苹果箱，我求你吃一口吧，我的话你都不听了吗？”

苹果箱呜咽一声，转过了毛绒绒的大脑袋。

“你好歹吃一口，就一口，行不行？”

苹果箱耷拉着耳朵，无动于衷。

我看着这位金牌经纪人抓耳挠腮无计可施的样子，心头又暖又酸。我推开院门走了过去，苹果箱站了起来冲我欢畅地摇着尾巴，我半蹲着身子摸摸它的脑袋，轻声地哄。

“苹果箱最乖了，吃完我就带你去看棋洛哥哥好不好？”

苹果箱听到熟悉的名字终于有了反应，它用湿漉漉的眼睛看了我好一会，小声呜咽了几声，又伸出舌头舔了舔我的手和脸颊，默默将一只前爪放进了我的掌心。我忍着泪意一边轻轻晃着它的爪子一边承诺。

“姐姐答应苹果箱，一定会把棋洛哥哥找回来，所以苹果箱也要答应姐姐，不可以不吃饭。”

苹果箱扑过来，毛绒绒的大脑袋蹭着我的脖颈和脸颊，看得出来这段时间瘦了很多，我搂着它给它顺毛，用眼神示意远哥把狗粮盆放过来，苹果箱终于不再视而不见，乖乖地吃完了它的午餐。

然后我兑现承诺，领着苹果箱走进了周棋洛的视听室，挑了我为他录制的第一期综艺放给它看。

远哥一脸谢天谢地的表情看着我，我从他的脸上也看到了深深的疲惫，他这段时间应该也很辛苦吧，善后事宜一大堆，还要兼顾新的工作，能挤出时间照顾苹果箱已经很不容易了。于是我开门见山地问他。

“远哥，如果可以的话……苹果箱能不能先寄养在我家？我会好好照顾它的！我保证，把它养得白白胖胖的……等棋洛回来。”

远哥听完点点头，我却清楚地看到他眼眶泛起了一圈红，声音也有些颤抖。

“把苹果箱交给你我是最放心的。你说得对，我们还要一起等他回来。这段时间你应该也很辛苦吧，别太勉强自己，你也要好好照顾你自己。”

我也点点头，轻声叹了口气。

“我会注意的，远哥你也是，要保重身体。”

现在可没有时间留给我伤春悲秋自添愁绪，不管你是周棋洛还是Helios，我只知道我一定会把你找回来，就像你从来不曾离开过那样。

戀與製作人

恋语市的夏季漫长而难捱，我暂停了工作，在家蜗居了两天专门翻阅爸爸留下来的笔记，明明有千头万绪，却不知道要从何查起。

我索性打开电视，主持人的语调跟前几天相比明显轻快不少，我一边吸溜着泡面一边看着新型流感患者接受治疗后已经有了好转迹象的报道，心里面却很清楚这件事情不会这么简单。

我刚准备关掉电视，却看到原本被取消的庆典活动也将如期恢复举行的新闻，顿时皱起了眉头。

就在半个小时前我收到一封信，纯白的信封，信纸却是纯黑，内容只有一句——14:20，我会在人群聚集的中心送上我最真诚的祝福。

落款不再是缩写的A，而是Queen，

我心中某根弦似乎绷紧了一瞬，赶紧起身跑到窗边，哗啦一声拉开了窗帘。

城市广场方向已经聚起了不少人，虽然游行还没有正式开始，但庆典的氛围已经相当浓郁，人们在花海中欢腾，将喜庆传递开来，也似乎驱散了连日来的阴霾与愁苦。

人群聚集的中心……

我神色复杂地看着远处的城市广场，眼皮不受控制地开始狂跳。

我没有想到会在庆典上看到那个被我改变了未来的女人，她作为主办方的代表上台讲话，却十分诡异地死在了台上——像一个牵线木偶，被操控着说出匪夷所思的恶毒话语，而后双目淌血，死在了飘满彩带的舞台上。

甚至她的脸上还挂着那个令人毛骨悚然的微笑。

我被人群推搡着，又眼睁睁看着周围的人接二连三昏迷倒地，失控的观览车直直朝我撞来……

我没有想到，将我从这末日一般的噩梦中解救出来的人，是白起学长。

因为有军方的介入，事件得以很快平息，回到家中，我再也抑制不住，瘫软在玄关嚎啕大哭。苹果箱像往常一样甩着大尾巴迎门，见我哭得狼狈，歪着头慢慢靠近，用它的前肢试探性地抱住我，圆圆的大眼睛里满是温柔。我回抱住它，心中又酸又暖，却也愈发地想念那个会对我露出灿烂笑容的小太阳。

“周棋洛……混蛋！大猪蹄子……你到底去哪了？”

我断断续续地抽咽，又在某个换气的间隙忍不住呢喃出他的名字。苹果箱听到熟悉的名字也呜咽一声，它将脑袋搁在我肩膀上，柔软的毛轻轻蹭过我的脸颊，玄关处的感应灯熄灭，一人一狗就这么相拥着互相慰藉，黑暗中什么也看不到，只有心跳声清晰入耳。

一夜无梦。

我没有想到与Helios再度碰面会是在一处私人花房里，更不可思议的是，那里还是周棋洛隐退前最后一组杂志封面的拍摄地。

出发前我怀着一丝侥幸与期待给周棋洛发了短信，告诉他我要去花房故地重游，他并没有回复，等我到了花房，却遇见了Helios。

Helios的气场冷厉森然，带着浑然天成的压迫感，他步子很快，姿态却不疾不徐，明明我全身的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着赶快逃走，我却没由来地相信他不会真的伤害我。

潜意识告诉我，这个人和周棋洛一定有着千丝万缕的联系，我甚至一度荒诞地认为，他就是周棋洛。

我没预料到小小的花房里居然也暗藏杀机，最后，我披着他的外套回到家中。苹果箱跟往常一样热情地迎门，它很乖，平时也不怎么叫闹，我试探着脱下外套去逗它，它仔仔细细嗅了很久，漂亮的大眼睛里写满了委屈与茫然，低低呜咽了两声就回了窝里继续自闭，视线却一直锁定在那件深蓝色的外套上。

我看着沮丧的苹果箱，突然萌生出了一个大胆的想法。

我将Helios的外套洗好晾干，然后拨通了他的号码，漫长的等待音过后便是忙音——他果然没有接。于是我戳进短信界面，刚准备说明来意却先收到了他的短信。

From Helios：有事？

Reply：你怎么都不接电话的啊……你的外套，我想找个时间还给你。还有，谢谢你又救了我一次。

From Helios：不需要。

Reply：是我出来找你，还是你来找我？衣服我已经洗干净了，还有别的谢礼，正好一起给你啊。

From Helios：我说过了，不需要。

Reply：那怎么行？我可是一个知恩图报的人，你要是不接受谢礼，我可是会愧疚不安的。我一愧疚不安呢就会跑出去到处找你，万一不小心坏了你的事或者又被你救了，那我们之间不是更加牵扯不清了……

Reply：诶？你怎么不说话了？你知道我有的是办法找到你，今天结束之前要是你不来找我，就换我来找你。

我噼里啪啦打下一长段文字，这回Helios干脆连回复都省略了，我看着手机屏幕逐渐熄灭，开始收拾一团乱麻的住所。

“拽什么嘛……等我揭穿你的真面目，看我怎么收拾你……”

我对着空气挥了挥拳头，视线模糊了又清晰，脸上再无半分戏谑。

晚上八点半。

我收拾完屋子就去泡了个澡，又做完了一系列的护肤步骤，等我将自己打扮得光彩照人，提前预定的甜点也已经送到。

我将精美的包装盒随手放到桌上，又给自己倒了杯然后回到镜子前，细细端详着那个笑容明媚的女孩，苹果箱贴着我坐着，尾巴轻轻摇晃，温顺又贴心，我半蹲下身子搂住它毛茸茸的脑袋，一边揉一边嘟囔。

“苹果箱，待会你可一定要给力点啊，是骡子是马就看今晚了。如果他真的是周棋洛那个混蛋，我们就一起拆穿他好不好？”

“嗷～”

“把他的薯片全部放气！”

“嗷呜～”

“可乐换成藿香正气水加酱油！”

“嗷嗷～”

“甜食全部撒盐！”

“呜呜～”

……

我一口气说了好多好多“惨绝人寰”的惩罚形式，成功把自己逗笑，似乎也驱散了这段时间一直萦绕在侧的愁云惨雾。

时针慢慢指向数字九，苹果箱一直安静地陪我等在门边，湿漉漉的大眼睛紧盯着门口，我给它顺着毛，将内心深处的最后一丝慌乱掩藏。

如果他不是……

我也正好可以死心了，皆大欢喜。

我攥紧了脖子上周棋洛送的小熊吊坠，直到首饰的纹路深深嵌入掌纹里，才吃痛地松开。

疼痛有时候真是个好东西，至少能让我真切地感受到自己的存在。

周棋洛，你已经消失了整整三个月，你到底……

——“笃笃笃！”

干脆利落的敲门声骤然响起，三声过后再无动静。

他来了。

苹果箱蓦地站起身来，有些焦急地嗅着门缝，大尾巴不停地摇晃，我死死抱住它，防止它去挠门，又把食指竖在唇边冲它摇头——这是这几天一直在进行的训练。我拍着它的肩背安抚，然后起身开了门。

苹果箱的尾巴摇得更欢畅了，喉咙里发出急促的呜咽，迫不及待想要迎上去，Helios却凌厉地一挑眉，一闪身就走进了屋内。

“把它弄走。”

语气冷硬嫌弃，表情更是臭得不行，苹果箱委屈巴巴地看着他，又转头看着我，似乎是在控诉，也是在疑惑，为什么它的棋洛哥哥突然就不要他了。

我赶紧将它拽走，一边还不忘回头招呼Helios一声。

“你来啦？别这副表情嘛……苹果箱很乖的，你不喜欢我马上就把它牵走，马上！”

苹果箱虽然是一只金毛，却并不是大众意义上的“暖男”，相反，它还挺高冷。刚刚那样热情的反应，只有在周棋洛面前时才会显露。

混蛋……

果然是你啊。

背对着他，我唇角弯起如释重负的弧度，安顿好苹果箱，又强忍回涌到眼眶边上的泪意，调整出一个轻松自在的微笑，冲着桌边的座位做出一个邀请的动作。

“坐吧，我把衣服拿给你。”

Helios没有理会我的邀请，直接倚在了墙壁上，双手自然下垂，看似悠闲，却是个攻守兼备的姿势。

“动作快一点，真是麻烦。”

我即使内心白眼狂翻，面上却依旧挂着微笑，指了指桌上的甜品盒子补充说：“这是遇见餐厅的网红甜甜圈，就当做我的谢礼了。”

说完我不再看他一眼，转身拿了装着他外套的纸袋，放在了甜品盒子旁边，我垂眼看着精致的包装盒，想到他之前一直吵着想去拔草，却始终没有成行。

Helios淡淡看我一眼，蓝灰色的眼睛里满是不屑与嘲讽，他几步走到我对面，与我只相隔一个桌面。他一把捞过纸袋里的外套，压迫感扑面而来，我却不慌不乱，一手撑在桌面上，另一只手则拽住了外套的一角，迎着他的目光勾唇一笑。

“不打算接受我的谢礼吗？”

Helios有些玩味地扯起嘴角，张扬的银发揉杂着昏黄的暖光落入我眼里，仿佛被渲染出耀目的金芒，跟记忆中那张总是洋溢着灿烂笑容的脸庞完全重合在一起，只是他的笑意失却了温度，仅余下嘲讽与冷漠。

“我不吃甜食，你自己留着吧。”

我拽着衣服顺势爬上桌子，一边盯着他的眼睛一边贴近，“这可是你最喜欢吃的东西，怎么？现在不喜欢了？”

我攀上他的肩膀，在一个十分暧昧的距离区间内感受着他的气息，一字一句，“周棋洛，你到底要干什么?”

“你认错人了，我说过，我不是他。”

Helios轻松将我拽下桌子，又顺势将我按在墙面上，动弹不得。露背设计的裙子让我的后背一片冰凉，他冰冷的眸光似乎也要将我整个人都冻结，我并不挣扎，就这么直直盯着他看，“你就是周棋洛，别再否认了。”

“呵……还没学乖吗？”Helios居高临下，略显轻佻地扣住我的下颌，唇角的笑意经久不散，就像在打量一件有趣的展品，“看来你不止脑子笨，记忆力也很不好，难怪只会碍事。”

“听着，衣服你也还我了，我们也没有再见面的必要了，你要是惜命，就乖乖在家待着，哪儿也别去。因为……你可能会死。”

我没有理会Helios的威胁，却在他放开我的下一瞬搂住了他的脖子，然后闭上眼，一鼓作气地吻住了他。

根本来不及控制力度，却也让Helios避无可避。牙根被撞得一阵酸痛，我几乎瞬间就尝到了血液的咸腥，繁杂的情绪酝酿已久，思念融合成质问，在我的血液中鼓动游走，我有千言万语，却只能止于唇齿。

我和周棋洛有过无数次的亲吻，却没有哪一次像现在这样狼狈和凶狠——看上去倒更像是我单方面在自取其辱。

身前的男人甚至连牙关都没有松开分毫，他的目光冷漠而讥诮，与嘴唇微微扬起的弧度相得益彰，无一不在嘲笑着我的荒唐举动。

Helios无动于衷的表情终于还是刺痛了我，他很快推开我，结束了这个突兀的吻。

“我说过，救你不过是顺手，感谢这种东西，我不需要。”

“你既然不肯接受我的谢礼，也不承认你就是周棋洛，我只好换一种答谢方式了。”

我毫不在意地抹了一把嘴角的血渍，目光牢牢锁定住他，眼尾沾染三分媚色，“我是个知恩图报的人，这份谢礼你要是还不满意，我就只好一直缠着你慢慢想了。”

我一边说一边贴上他的胸腹，如今的时节本就穿得单薄，我甚至能清晰感受到他偏高的体温。他的身上不再溢着清爽的甜香，举手投足间尽是压迫，可当我笃定了他就是周棋洛之后，Helios就再也无法吓退我。

所以即使他将我抵在墙角，又捏得我下巴生疼，我依旧仰头迎着他的目光，丝毫不躲避，我听见他从鼻子里哼出一声轻蔑。

“既然你自己送上门来，那我就成全你。”

这句话几乎就贴着我的耳根，我被他严密地堵在墙角这一方狭仄的天地里，灯影昏晦，将暧昧的气氛烘托得淋漓尽致。他毫不温柔的亲吻侵袭而来，我吃痛的轻呼给了他长驱直入的理由。手心微微冒出汗来，我被迫半仰起头来，承受他几乎要夺走我呼吸的炽热亲吻，这个吻进攻性十足，粗暴之下涌动的甜蜜让我不受控制地的眼眶发酸——他这段时间一定也过得相当不好。

我能感受到他的舌头带着威压，唇齿间的拉扯更是裹挟着愠意，熟悉的甜蜜果香被清冽到有些呛口的薄荷气息替代，他整个人都是冷的，像一块坚冰，覆体冰棱锐利到足以将自己也伤得体无完肤。我呢喃着想要开口，思绪却完全无法集中，Helios的外套已经脱掉，我隔着薄薄的衣料感受着他的身体，胡乱拉拽着他身上那些意义不明的挂饰。

“不要乱动。”Helios迅速制住我的手，反剪到身后，仅单手便牢牢扼住我的双腕，另一只手则顺势揉捏着送到他跟前的胸乳，雪白的乳肉被挤出低胸的设计的领口，他精准地用拇指在一侧的凸起处按压划圈，激得我当即哼出了声，他却眸光微沉，一边将更激烈的吻撒在我脖颈，再途径圆润小巧的肩头，然后是锁骨……

精致的小熊吊坠在灯光下闪烁着迷离的光斑，Helios冷漠地看着这个小东西，有些玩味地挑在指尖，冷哼了一声。

“跟你一样，很碍事。”

我心中警铃大作，然而Helios动作极快，我眼睁睁看着他双手用力一拽，项链断开，被他随手往沙发方向一扔。我的心几乎提到嗓子眼，拼了命推拒着他的身体，眼眶瞬间就红了。

“周棋洛你发什么疯！！”

我冲他大吼，拳头落在他身上，却被一双有力的臂膀死死困住，挣不脱，逃不得，铺天盖地都是他的气息，几乎要将紧密相贴的肌肤灼伤。

Helios的眼神中透出明显的不耐，他逆着光，面容冷漠而锐利：“你到底要认错几次？我不是你说的那个人。”

那条项链是周棋洛送我的，是我们交往一百天的纪念礼物，我还记得他当时帮我戴上这条项链时每一个细微的表情和动作，记得他承诺过的每一个字符……那时候他还是周棋洛，也是独属于我的超级英雄。

“周棋洛！你快放开我！你怎么能这样！”

那是我们的过往，你怎么能说扔就扔？那我呢？我是不是也像那条“碍事”的项链一样，只能被你毫不留恋地远远丢开？

我终于哭喊出声，拳脚动弹不得，我想也没想，张嘴就咬在他肩上。然而骤然紧绷的肌肉却坚硬得很，我发了狠，刚想重重咬他几口，却在隐约的泪光中看到他手心一闪而过的血痕。

——他刚刚受伤了？

我睁大了眼睛想要看个究竟，却被拦腰抱起，Helios的声音清冷，语气更是不带温度。

“很快你就会知道，我不是你要找的那个人。”

我被扔上床，Helios的字典里并没有怜香惜玉，我有些吃痛地揉了揉泛红的手腕。连衣裙半挂在腰间，精心梳好的发辫已经散乱，几缕发丝垂在胸前，蜿蜒出漩涡般的花朵，更衬得那一抹嫣红娇艳欲滴。

Helios随手脱下了紧身的黑色上衣，房间里没有开灯，他的银发却依旧夺目张扬，蓝灰色的眼睛里似乎有金色辉芒一闪即逝，在昏暗中熠熠夺目。

“周棋洛……你可真是个混蛋……”我呢喃着擦掉眼角的水光，Helios已经欺身过来，手指捏住裙子侧边的拉链，我顺着他的力道，鱼一般从裙子里滑出来，还想再骂几句，视线落在他赤裸的身体上，一下就愣住了。

他看上去强壮了些，胸腹上还残留着新添的伤痕——每一道都在我心上划出深深的沟壑。

“周棋洛！你……唔……”我哽咽着说不出话来，Helios嘴角扬起讥诮的弧度，修长有力的手指探入我口中，按压着舌面，又以指节翻搅，追逐驱赶着我的舌头，将它夹在指间，碾弄亵玩。

“还没有记住么……”

Helios的声音近在咫尺，手上的动作也愈发粗野，我好不容易才跟上他的节奏，奇异的快感自颅顶散出，来不及吞咽的口水顺着下颌与脖颈蜿蜒出一方水泽，舌头被肆意玩弄，略显粗粝的指腹擦过柔软的上颚，轻微的窒息感配合重重的侍弄，他挑眉看着我目眩神迷的样子，似乎对我暂时不能说话的样子表示满意。

“叫我Helios。”

然后他撤回了被我舔弄得一片莹泽的手指，直直勾开了我的底裤。

“棋洛？啊……疼……”他的手指直接钻进了还不够湿软的穴口，许久不曾做过，我瑟缩了一下，却将他的指节包裹得更加严密。

“夹得这么紧……你很想要？叫我Helios，我就给你。”

我觉出他语气中的阴鸷，却并不打算如他所愿。而他实在是霸道，拇指轻而易举就拨开了花瓣，重重捻了几下犹带露水的蕊珠，我的惊呼轻喘再也抑制不住，难耐地扭着腰想要更多。

“周棋洛……洛洛……周棋洛……”

早已刻入骨髓的名字被我一声声念出，我分明还记得那些甜蜜、快乐、愉悦、满足……既然我们之间的羁绊没有消失，那我就不会放弃要把他找回来的决心。

Helios冷笑一声，手顺着脖颈抚上我的脸，然后捏开了我的牙关，“还没学乖么？那我就让你彻底死心。”

他单手解开了皮带，释放出已经颇具规模的性器，又将我拉近了些，用微润的头部蹭着我的下巴，我的脸瞬间烧得通红，却无法说话，只能拿湿漉漉的眼神看着他。

Helios玩味地看着我，松开了一直捏着我脸的那只手，然后不由分说地将那根巨物抵上了我的唇瓣，“你还是不说话的时候更可爱一些。”

我看着居高临下的Helios，想从他的眼睛里看到一丝挣扎或者犹豫，然而没有，那里面只有一片轻慢与嘲讽，然后我听见他不紧不慢的声音：“不是你自己提出要取悦我的吗？现在，张嘴。”

我顺从地用口腔包裹住他的坚挺，又尽量收起牙齿，舌头却不知道该如何安放，有些局促地吞吐着，不一会就觉得腮帮子在隐隐发酸，而他的性器也愈发规模凶狠，前端顶着我的上颚前后滑动。我牢牢掌握着他最脆弱敏感的欲望源泉，松紧快慢皆由我定夺，我于是循着本能用舌头卷着，又用力吮吻，只想让他更舒服些。

我从未给周棋洛做过这样的事，生疏得不行，他将指节埋入我的发间，挺动着腰部配合我生涩的吞吐——偶尔不小心还会有牙齿磕磕碰碰。我听见他压抑的低喘，就像是被拉长的夜，无尽的暗涌翻腾着吞噬一切，将我的不安、窘迫、惊惧统统卷走。

黑夜终将过去，不管他是哪种身份，我爱的都只是他这个人而已，所以我愿意取悦他，用一场身体的极致欢愉来倾诉思念。

我想要他，他也一样。

既然他始终不愿吐露真心，那就换我说给他听，他总不能一直这样堵着我的嘴吧。

“这么不熟练，你口中那个人，难道就没教你该怎么做么？”Helios按住我的肩膀调整着耸动的频率，有好几下几乎要戳到我的喉咙口，骤然而至的窒息感与他的威压齐齐向我扑来，我呜咽着用唇舌将他缠得更紧，来不及咽下的唾液顺着下颌滴落，在床单上描绘出深色的圈点。

我的下巴仿佛已经脱离了头部，舌根更是酸涩得厉害，我听见他愈发粗重的呼吸，然后拽住我头发的手指迅速收拢，我得了鼓励，知道他快要登顶，便更加卖力地重复取悦他的工作，直到他的味道灌入口腔。

明明是比体温略低的，我却感觉整个口腔内壁都似着了火一般，那股灼热几乎要将我逼疯。

想看他卸下伪装，想告诉他我的心意，想完完整整地拥有这个让我难过又甜蜜的男人……更想，好好抱抱他。

我用舌尖卷走淌在唇边的浊液，搂住了他的脖子。坚定而虔诚的吻在他的左耳处不断流连，舌尖勾着他的耳钉，又用牙齿轻轻拉拽，绵密的亲吻接连而至。

我跨坐在他一条腿上，身体略微交错，刚好是心脏相贴的姿势，我忍不住将他抱得更紧，感受着渐渐重叠在一起的心跳，唇间溢出近乎呓语般的轻喃，“不愿意承认也关系，周棋洛，我会等你回来的。”

“所以……照顾好自己。”

我们用身体的纠缠来确定彼此的温度，欲念化作生生不息的野草，只消春风轻飘飘地拂过，便欣欣向荣，滋生出一片狂乱。

我不想再去纠结他为什么突然没了音信又像换了个人似的再度出现，眼睛也许会骗人，耳朵听到的也不一定皆为真实，但我的心早就给出了答案——我信他。

谁都没有再说话，这种情形下言语已经太过多余，我在久违了的感觉中沉沦，分开双腿慢慢往下陷落，没有经过多少前戏的身体本能地抗拒着突然挤入的巨物，却也瑟缩着将他包裹得更加严密。略带薄茧的指节覆在我腰臀，只稍稍收拢便被软肉填满指缝，胸乳被挤压着蹭过他胸膛上的伤痕，激起短暂却入骨的欢愉，我微仰着头攀住他的肩背，他便卸了手臂上的力道，穴口仿佛被撑开到了极致，完全没入体内的性器也不知道撞到了哪里，我惊呼着软在他胸前，只感觉那一下几乎快将我的灵魂也撞散了。

“好深……啊！棋洛你……轻点……”

Helios并没有给我缓冲的时间，剧烈的撞击接踵而至，就像是乐曲直接跳过了前奏，没有和风细雨的缱绻安抚，只有越来越激烈的抽送昭示着他的占有。

胸乳在浪潮般的起落中似乎被一双无形的大手揉捏磨蹭，紧密相连的部位被过电般的快感刺激得一片湿滑，羞人的水声配合着频率越来越惊人的肉体撞击的声音，我红着眼眶想抑制住呻吟，Helios却微微皱起了眉头，我这才后知后觉地发现自己无意中挠伤了他的肩背。

“我不是……唔……”道歉的话语还未说完，他的舌头便已闯了进来，这个吻又凶又急，我不再被动地承受他近乎蛮横的翻搅，用力回吻过去，舌根抽搐着纠缠在一起，抵死缠绵。这样用尽全力的吻配合着身下的撞击，轻易便将我残存的理智全部击溃。我的身体和心都渴求着同他的契合，而他也同样迫切地想要拉着我一道沉沦。

欲望压抑却汹涌，就像再也没有明天一样。

身体的反应往往是最诚实的，从未有过的激烈体验让我浑身都像是着了火一般，欲望带着火花噼噼啪啪地从身体相连的氤氲沼泽一路窜向颅顶，又带着更为炽热的温度流转回原处，我在没顶的快感中将他缠得更紧，终于还是承受不住，颤抖着身子迎来了高潮。

“六分零二秒。”Helios压着我倒在床上，好整以暇地从唇边溢出一声轻哼，清朗的声线染上了情欲的细砂，喑哑得刚刚好，他看着我微侧着头咬着自己食指忍耐着不哭喊出声的样子，唇角微微上扬，“我还以为……你还能再坚持一会，没想到这么快就到了。”

我还在高潮的余韵里跌宕沉浮，泪眼朦胧地瞪他，却只从他眼中看到了讥诮的笑意，然后他在我开口前，将唇附在了我耳边。

“我会让你记住，能让你这么欲仙欲死的人，只有我。”

都这样了，还想撇清关系说自己不是周棋洛么……

我没有反驳，只是搂住他的脖子轻啄了一下他的嘴唇，笑得春暖花开，“是，只有你，因为你就是我的超级英雄啊，周棋洛先生。”

Helios的气息很快就将我笼罩得严丝合缝，他的眼睛微微眯起，蓝灰色的眼睛里翻涌着晦暗莫名的潮汐，他捏住我的下巴，挑眉，“看来用说的对你并不起作用。”

“那我就用做的，让你好好记住我的名字。”

我被他翻转过来，调整成一个背对他的姿势，手腕被擒住，我听见金属搭扣碰撞的声响，很快便有属于皮革的微凉触感侵袭上我的皮肤，我这才意识到自己被他缚住了双手。

“周棋洛你干什……唔……”

直直撞进身体里的性器撑开软肉，我感受着褶皱被瞬间抻平了又缩回，整个人舒爽得连连颤抖，急促地喘息。Helios半撑在我身后，一只手精准地碾上那一侧的绵软，下手丝毫不留情面，嫣红的乳粒被指尖捻着，随着身体的晃动被不断拉扯，刺痛与酥麻的快意糅杂在一处，原本还算清明的意识溃不成军。我只能夹紧了内壁，期望他能快点舒服了射出来就好，可他瞬间就洞悉了我的意图，凑上来咬了一口我的耳垂。

“这么快就受不住了？”

他的技巧实在是很好，再加上完全熟知我喜欢的力度和频率，我被他狠狠抛向云端又重重落下，连舌头都快要打成死结，一句完整的话也说不出来，只能呜咽着呻吟，呼吸也越来越急促。

这个姿势我看不见Helios的表情，自然也不知道他现在的样子有多反常——目光沉郁得可怕，唇抿得很紧，被汗水沾湿的碎发贴在额上，散着冷玉一般的光泽，更衬得微微拧起的眉峰凌厉尖锐，神情却不再是毫无温度的冷漠荒芜。

那片荒芜中分明栖着一只荆棘鸟，火焰一般的红色尾羽在视野中铺陈，很快便蔓延整片天地。挣扎、疼惜、压抑、不舍、渴慕、坚决……每一种情绪都带着灼人的温度，最终全部化作温柔眷恋，一闪而过之后便又被深深藏在眼底。

我已经完全说不出话来，Helios每一下都撞得极深，情欲来势汹汹，我的声音支离破碎，却声声都在叫着他的名字。

我将所有未竟的话语与嘱托都融进这声声呼唤，我信任他，也会等他回来——不管以何种身份。

“周棋洛……棋洛……洛洛……”

每一声呼唤都换来身后重重的顶弄，我却咬着牙不肯改口，偏要激得他跟我一同迷醉，将这一场爱欲交锋推向极致的巅峰。

我试图扭头去看他，却被他眼明手快地将头按了回去，身后的顶弄也愈发疯狂起来，我哼咽着将脸埋进被子里，也不让他捕捉到我唇边的笑意——真想看看他现在的表情啊……

 

女孩最终是在他怀里昏睡过去的，娇软的身子埋进松软的被子里，长发将面容遮住一半，明亮狡黠的大眼睛紧闭着，透露出恍若隔世的沉静。Helios静静看着女孩，似乎要将她的面容深深刻入骨血，纵欲的劳累使她陷入了沉眠，听不到也看不到，Helios收紧了双臂将她牢牢抱住，一边细致地整理她的发丝，一边用视线代替指尖，轻柔地逡巡过她的面容，最后落在明显红肿的唇上。

“阿薯……对不起。”

他最终还是将唇贴上了女孩的唇角，极尽温柔地辗转来回，不带一丝情欲。他的薯片小姐一直都是最聪明也最勇敢的，只不过她要追求的真相太过危险晦暗，作为周棋洛的他并没有保护好她的能力，他别无选择。

明明是想让她死心才同意了这一场荒唐的情事，可真正触上女孩温暖的肌肤时，一切都乱套了。

她小猫一般挂在他身上，在每个呢喃出他名字的间隙凑近他耳边，将娇软的喘息送进他心底，她知道他喜欢听。

作为Helios，他只能强抑着快要溢出心脏的疼惜与温柔，将思念宣泄成愈发凶猛的耸动，他一次次抽离了又狠贯到底，女孩却咬着牙不肯改口，即使在灭顶的快感连续冲击之下，依然倔犟地一声声唤着周棋洛，他应该表现出冷漠甚至愤怒，可心中却充盈着酸涩的甜蜜。

后来更是几乎失去理智。

疯狂而热烈的情爱快要将他烧成灰烬，每一声呼唤都是浇在火焰上的油，他再也控制不了自己的表情，只能将女孩绑起来，从身后狠狠地要她，既盼着她再也吐不出一个完整的音节，又望着她甜美的吐息永远不要停下。

“薯片小姐，你的周棋洛会回来的，要等着我哦！”黑暗中的年轻男人脸上带着久违了的轻快笑容，蓝灰色的眼睛里交织着浓得化不开的情绪，就像冲破地平线的第一缕阳光，驱散无尽的黑暗。

夜已经很深了，他该走了。

最后将一枚温软的亲吻印在她唇畔，Helios离开了女孩的卧室。

他径自走到沙发旁，捡起了那条断掉的项链。

将项链上沾着的血迹处理干净之后，Helios走到苹果箱跟前，蹲了下来。苹果箱低低地呜咽着，摇着尾巴去亲昵地舔他的脸颊，湿漉漉的大眼睛里盛满了既委屈又开心的情绪，男人终于露出了与往日无异的明朗笑容，紧紧抱住了他的老朋友。

“好啦！苹果箱很乖，不过现在还不可以来找我哦！别生气了，我不是故意凶你的。”

“嗷——唔……”

男人眼疾手快地扼杀了苹果箱欢快的长嚎，另一只手飞快地做出一个噤声的手势，然后揉了揉它毛绒绒的脑袋。

“姐姐还在睡觉呢，不可以吵到她哦。”

苹果箱乖巧地蹭着他掌心，尾巴晃动的幅度也轻柔了不少，男人这才放开它，又将手里的项链放在它脚边，小声嘱托。

“苹果箱，这位漂亮姐姐就暂时交给你了，要替我照顾好她哦！”

“呜……”

苹果箱从喉咙里发出一声很轻的长咽，大眼睛一瞬不瞬地看着他，然后将前爪搭上了他的臂弯。

“那就拜托你了，苹果箱！”

安顿好苹果箱之后，Helios穿上他的外套，倏忽间便已隐入黑暗。深蓝色的外套上还带着女孩惯用的洗涤剂的味道，柔软而甜美，是他光芒万丈之时依然仰望的所在。

Helios走在空无一人的街道上，明晃晃的路灯倾斜在他身上，也将街景分割成截然不同的两面——正如这个世界上有光明，就会有阴暗在对立面虎视眈眈。

昔日的小太阳失却炽芒化为冷月，却仍然在黑暗中坚守光芒。

Helios没有犹豫，折身走进了一条暗巷，浓墨般的黑暗瞬间吞噬了他的身影，他没有回头，脚步却停顿了一下。

他裹紧了外套，女孩久违了的香气将他紧紧围绕，他突然想到了一句话。

——爱是穿越裂缝钻进心中的暖阳，让我鼓起勇气很轻很轻地拥抱你。

一定会有那么一天的——就在不久的将来。

—fin—


End file.
